Alan and Gregory
by Hyper Librarian's Daughter
Summary: Two Selkies, the Wolfie Selkie Alan and the Shark Eyes Selkie Gregory, dispute over ice and fire and which one is better, which ends up in a spellcasting contest as they cast their magic on an unsuspecting Clavat to see if one is stronger than the other.


_Alan the Ice Selkie and Gregory the Fire Selkie_

The first light of the sun shone in the Quadra Islands. Two of the forty Male Selkie Dreamcatchers, the Wolfie Selkie Alan and the Shark Eyes Selkie Gregory, were the first ones to awaken in the early hours of the morning. They quietly left Dreamcatcher Manor and took a walk down Crystal Beach, talking about a memory that they had.

Alan looked at Gregory. _Do you remember that argument we had?_

Gregory nodded. _Ah, yes. I believe that we once argued about our powers of the contrasting elements, fire and ice, and which one is better than the other._

Alan smiled shyly. _So we pitted against each other about which element is better using an unsuspecting Clavat as our target…_

In the world of _Crystal Chronicles_ in the miasma age, when a new year for Tipa's crystal caravan had started in the early hours of the morning, Alan and Gregory secretly left Tipa and went to an open field, with miasma-warding portable crystals in their hands, and began to argue.

"I possess the power of Ice and use Ice magic more frequently than Fire magic," said Alan, "so I think that Ice is better than Fire."

"Are you kidding me? I possess the power of Fire and use Fire magic more than I use Ice," said Gregory, "so Fire is much better."

"I don't think so. Ice is better than Fire."

"Then give me reasons on what makes Ice better, Alan. Be specific!"

"Ice can freeze certain monsters, such as those cold-blooded Lizardmen we fought at Daemon's Court, and can put the chill on hotheads. And when enemies are frozen, just smack them with your paddle to break them out and inflict more pain, and finish them off with a few strikes. Imagine the fish spoiling so quickly if we didn't have Ice to keep them fresh! Ice glistens beautifully in the light, but what is beautiful can be deadly if you impale monsters with even one icicle. Ice can also soothe your sore muscles and reduce pain."

"Well, you provide good details, Alan, but there are reasons why I dislike Ice."

"And what's that, Gregory?"

"It's my weakness. I'd suffer bouts of hypothermia and frostbite each time I'm encased in ice. And when I thaw out, I'd notice goose bumps appearing on my skin. Later on, I would suffer a cold even during our crystal caravan journeys. If I'm still frozen and I am attacked, I suffer more pain when I'm free from my icy prison. That was a problem for me when I faced a Stone Sahagin and a Behemoth in Conall Curach. That's why I prefer Fire, after all."

"Then give me specific reasons on why Fire is better."

"Fire can set certain monsters, such as those Hell Plants we fought in the Mushroom Forest, aflame. With their defenses reduced, I can just take them out easily. Just imagine how we could eat our fish if there was no fire to cook them. Fire also keeps us warm throughout the cold nights, and can serve as a light to illuminate the darkness. We could also clear anything flammable that stands in our way, such as those slimy spores in Tida Village."

"Good points, Greg, but I have my reasons to not like Fire."

"Why, what could they be, Alan?"

"It's my weakness. I'd combust spontaneously each time fire hits me. If I'm burned and I am attacked, I suffer more pain. That was a problem for me when I faced a Chimera that used its fire breath to set me aflame and I nearly fell victim to two Lamias in Lynari Desert. The next thing I know after the fire was put out; I end up with third-degree burns on my skin, which I healed quickly with Cure magic. This is why I prefer Ice over Fire."

"I'll tell you what, Alan: let's have a contest to see whether your Ice powers or my Fire powers are better than the other."

"Then I accept."

"Alright, what should we use as our target…?"

Alan and Gregory looked around the main field, but found nothing that they could test their powers on. They heard some steps, and turned around to find a male Natural Clavat walking in front of his caravan wagon that followed him and holding the crystal chalice with a red crystal.

"Someone is coming," said Alan. "Perhaps he would be our target to test our powers on."

Gregory nodded. "But we'd better hide, Alan. We don't want him noticing us."

The two Selkies hid behind a large tree in the middle of the fork in the crossroads. They notice that the Natural Clavat was sitting down to have lunch. Alan and Gregory charged up their spells, with Alan using Blizzard and Gregory using Fire. The Wolfie Selkie chanted:

"Scatter your chilly sharp blades! Unleash Blizzard!"

Alan unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating a block of ice on him. The Clavat didn't notice that he was hit and went on eating his lunch. It was Gregory's turn to use his spell. He chanted:

"Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Unleash Fire!"

The Shark Eyes Selkie unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating a ball of fire around him. The Clavat didn't notice and went on eating his lunch. Behind the tree, Alan and Gregory charged up their respective spells. It was Alan's turn to use his spell. After chanting, he unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating an icicle on him. Of course, the Clavat went on eating his lunch. It was Gregory's turn to use his spell. The Shark Eyes Selkie chanted:

"Out of the ground, raze all greenery in flame. Unleash Fira!"

Gregory unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating a blaze on him. As always, the Clavat didn't notice and went on eating. Alan and Gregory charged up their respective spells, which took a while. At that time, the Clavat was finished with his lunch and began to snack on a bunch of rainbow grapes. It was Alan's turn to use his spell. The Wolfie Selkie chanted:

"Freezing wind, speak of forgotten truths! Unleash Blizzaga!"

Alan unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating a raging blizzard around him and a large star of ice above him. The Clavat didn't notice and continued munching on his frozen rainbow grapes, eventually finishing them. It was Gregory's turn to use his spell. He chanted:

"Star fire, awake and deliver your judgment! Unleash Firaga!"

Gregory unleashed the spell on the Clavat, creating a large blazing inferno around him. The Clavat didn't notice and continued traveling with his caravan to River Belle Path. Alan and Gregory emerged from behind the tree, seeing the seemingly healthy Clavat on his way.

"He wasn't frozen in ice," said Alan.

"He wasn't burned by fire," said Gregory.

The two Selkies looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Have we been outwitted?" Alan asked.

"No, it seems that he resisted the freezing and burn effects of our spells," said Gregory. "He did take some damage, though."

The two Selkies suddenly became content.

"It seems I understand something now," said Alan.

"What could that be, Alan?" Gregory said.

"My Ice powers and your Fire powers have no greater or lesser value than the other, even though they contrast with each other in terms of the pros and cons we explained. They're equals. Has my point reached to you?"

"Yes it has."

Alan and Gregory quietly returned to Tipa.

Back in the Quadra Islands in the present day, Alan and Gregory quietly watched the sun rise over the horizon. Alan sighed contently and looked at Gregory. _You know, Greg, is Ice better than Fire?_

Gregory shook his head. _No, Alan. And Fire is not better than Ice. Just like you said, they're equals._

Alan nodded contently. _You've nailed my point, Greg. We're equals, too._

Gregory nodded contently. _Ah, yes._

_ Here's one point for you, Greg: don't fear Ice._

_ And here's my returning point for you, Alan: don't fear Fire._

The two Selkies kept their promise to not fear their weaknesses to each other's powers, which could someday turn into their strong points.


End file.
